Krisdin Hopkins
Krisdin Hopkins '''is a 2016-introduced, all-around character, as the daughter of the Kelly-Hopkinsville Goblins. Born in Hopkinsville, Killtucky, she's a loud farm girl close to her roots yet a huge optimist and daydreamer of the future. Despite her sweet, goody-goody disposition, she has a passive-aggressive attitude and she sometimes gets herself to the wrong side of the c'law because she is a disturber of peace and a secret vandal. Her family were rumoured to be a 'crime family', which seemed to Krisdin sounded way exaggerated, but nevertheless she takes her name with pride, trying to gain a good reputation for her kin. Character Personality Krisdin is naturally one who likes to speak her mind. She's not very talkative, but if a lot of emotion and logic embraced a thought she'll most likely to say it - which is often. Usually though, she likes to blend in the background despite her outer appearance. She wants to be seen in a good light as much as possible despite her habits and past. She also likes to surprise people whether it involves sneaking up on someone or trying to exceed expectations. It fills her with glee to see the awe from peers' faces, thus she performs better than her best in many opportunities even though sometimes people say she push too hard. Kris have some goals of her own to achieve but her disorganisation is a little speed bump in the journey. Sometimes she carries out things on impulses, usually with an outdoors voice or mess. These actions may have the possibility to trouble her but she is too ambitious to not take notice. Inside, she is a little self-conscious of how others see her which is why she puts some effort in things in her life like outfits and her schoolwork. Otherwise, she gets really irritated if she stumbles upon an obstacle, undead or not. Appearance Her complexion is very white with a bright green undertone, so bright it can glow (dimly) in the dark. The hair is shaped in a short curly bob with a fringe, and is cyan blue with emerald green highlighted near the scalp. She has yellow owl-like eyes, a small flat nose, big flappy ears and thin peach lips. She is of short stature, has long legs along with webbed feet, and has gangly arms with talon-like fingers. She regularly walks in a swaying motion due to her feet and leg size. She bases her style from old country outfits and retro-futuristic technology. For example, her basic outfit consists of a yellow and blue plaid knee-length dress with many ruffles. She wears a green bandana as a topknot headband, a leather belt with an owl buckle, pale yellow lacy socks and ankle-high cowgirl boots. She accessorises with many silver necklaces and bracelets, though a watch shaped like an aerodynamic clock is her favourite. Interests & Hobbies True to her species, she likes to take her most productive work during night but sometimes she just gaze the world around and the sky above her. Krisdin is also a master at passing time by fiddling with many gadgets, soft-scare and hard-scare - including her family's broken flying vehicle. She gets her inspiration partly from reading scientific magazines and comics, and thrift shopping. Monster She is one of few gremlin-like aliens whom landed in Eastern US (BS in the MH verse) called the Hopkinsville Goblins, due to their most famous 'attack' in Kelly-Hopkinsville, Kentucky. Two families (the Taylors & Suttons) in a farmhouse in the mid-1950s witnessed bright UFOs falling to a nearby hill. Moments later, they heard unusual noises outside, then counted 12 - 15 'goblins' (1 - 2 at a time) swaying towards the house, but only to peer in windows and doors, attempt crashing the roof and scare the children. Afterwards, authorities observed a vandalised household including signs of gun use. Little is known about these extraordinary creatures, but they are witnessed to - among other things - be very short, have big pointed ears and even show signs of flying. During their encounter in the Sutton farm, they seemed to not get harmed by two relatives' guns - even near point blank range, and get agitated while running away. Despite this, the goblins never cause direct injury or death. Some evidence of the event mysteriously disappeared along with the creatures the next day, never to be seen again... Abilities * '''Levitation - like most of her family, she can float up to a foot from the floor - which can be useful since she's a very short ghoul * Luminescence '- she can basically glow in the dark mostly in the head area. It is something she can't control - she even uses an eye mask when she sleeps. Skill-set * '''Tinkering '- she has a high knowledge of various hardware, and she has good hands to dissect each component carefully * '''Coding - she is above-average with programming due to practice with her family's vehicle * 'Street Smarts '- Krisdin has experience exploring numerous neighbourhoods as well as local law enforcement Relationships Family She is a third generation Hopkinsville Goblin since her grandparents migrated to Earth. She currently lives her mom, dad and her younger wheelchair-bound sister in a countryside condo. Her grandparents, cousins and other relatives live across North Scaremerica, traveling in their paths. Friends Since her first day at Monster High, Timah Monyet had been her closest friend due to their similar family backgrounds. Romance Pet Because of the Hopkins' constant movement (and slight paranoia of getting unwanted attention), Krisdin never had a pet. Not to mention, her family has a deep fear of dogs. Trivia & Notes * Krisdin is derived from 'Christian' County - where Kelly-Hopkinsville is located, and 'din' - which is a long, annoying sound. Gallery Category:Cryptids Category:Checkerbored99's oc Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Alien